


Where Lovers Go

by Kaiciend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a lot of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Based on my life.Magnus and Alec are close friends that enjoy each other's company. After so many 'dates', Alec can't help but wonder what to call their relationship.





	Where Lovers Go

**Author's Note:**

> Story time:  
> I would invite my friend to go to museums because they were free in the summer. I was really hoping to be together with this person. One day she texted me about how we were dating. It was a total surprise. I wanted to write a Malec fic kinda based on what happened. 
> 
> Enjoy~

“Hey, Magnus!” Alec called after his best friend.

Said man stopped and turned around to face Alec.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the planetarium,” Alec started, “Of course, whenever you’re free. It’s free this month.”

Magnus smiled and pocketed his phone.

“Sure, that’d be nice, Alexander. I’ll text you when I’m free,” said Magnus.

Alec nods, “‘Kay. Coffee?”

“Let’s go,” Magnus says, pointing in the general direction of the nearest cafe.

\---

It’s late at night when Alec’s phone pings with a notification.

 _I’m free this Friday. Wanna go?_ sent Magnus.

 _Yeah, we can do that. Meet at 11?_ he replies.

 _Aye aye captain_.

Alec rolls his eyes fondly at his friend’s texts and sends a goodnight to him and closes his eyes with a smile on his face.

\---

“Do you think aliens exist?” Alec wondered as he looked at the huge scale model of the solar system.

“High chance, I’d say,” answered Magnus who was playing around with the buttons for the meteorite crash simulator nearby, “We can’t be the only ones in the entire universe.”

 _But you’re the only one in mine_ Alec thought to himself as he admired his best friend’s look for the day.

“What do you think, then?” Magnus asked, walking closer to Alec.

“Maybe, I suppose,” he answered

The other raises a brow, “Suppose?”

Alec leans against the barrier of the model and continued, “There’s probably life out there, but, like, I don’t know, not what we think it would be. Just some bacteria floating around or something like that, not those aliens we see in shows and movies.”

Magnus joins his friend and leans against his side.

“Hm, true true,” Magnus agrees, “but I’m still Team Intelligent Aliens.”

Magnus then grabs Alec’s hand and drags him towards the stars exhibition.

“Come on, I wanna go see the stars.”

And Alec lets himself get pulled around, mind just focused on Magnus’ hand in his.

* * *

 

 _Wanna go to the museum? It’s free next week_ he sends.

Alec then sets down his phone and focuses on the hot pan in front of him.

 _Sure. Wednesday 1?_ Magnus replies.

He turns does the fire and grabs his phone to look at the new message.

_Yeah_

Alec returns to cooking dinner for his sister and himself.

\---

“Nope, I am not going in there,” said Alec, and he turned around in protest.

His friend beside him shakes Alec lightly and laughs at his response, “It’s just mummies, nothing to be scared about. Come on, let’s go!”

Alec complained, “I hate it so much. It’s so dim and creepy. Who wants to be in that room? It’s too quiet. I don’t like it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and continued to head towards to the entrance of the Ancient Egypt room.

“You coming or not, Alexander?”

“Fine,” he resigns, “I’m holding on to you then.”

Alec clings onto Magnus’ arm for the duration of the time until they leave the exhibit.

\---

Map in hand, Alec noticed a room for gems.

“There’s an exhibit, Hall of Gems,” he said to Magnus.

His friend’s eyes brighten up.

“It’s right there.” points Alec.

Magnus walks ahead and entered the room first. Alec remains a few steps behind him, just watching Magnus wander around the place while pointing out the different kinds of gems the museum.

“Sapphire is your birthstone, right?” asked Magnus.

Alec, not really understanding the facts, he nods along to what Magnus says and just follows him around.

“Alexander, look!” Magnus says, tapping at the glass case, “Look at this gem! I like this madeira  citrine stone. It’s so pretty.”

Alec peered over Magnus’ shoulder to look at the gem he was talking about, “Yeah, but I like the golden version though.”

_It looks like the color of your eyes sometimes..._

* * *

 

After his last class, Alec went to meet up with Magnus.

He spotted Magnus on the bench scrolling through his phone.

“Hey,” he said softly.

Magnus looks up with the smile that was always reserved for Alec, soft and gentle. He moves his backpack away and slides to the right to make room for his friend.

“We have a day off, so you wanna go to the aquarium tomorrow?” Alec asks.

“My, my,” Magnus chuckles, “Taking me out on another date are you, Alexander? How nice.”

Alec’s face heats up at those words, and he stammers out, “Date, uh, yeah. Wait, no! That’s not what I meant! I meant, like, us just going-”

Magnus places a hand on top of Alec’s stops his worries, “It’s fine. I get what you mean. We can go to the aquarium together. Eleven okay? Then waffles for late lunch?”

“Sure,” says Alec.

\---

“Jellyfish are so adorable,” says Magnus, “You can thank Finding Nemo for that.”

Alec bends down to look at the small jellyfish swimming about in the cylindrical tank.

He agrees with Magnus, “I guess they kinda are.”

They move on to look at the amazon creatures. Alec stops to look at the brightly colored frogs. The poisonous frogs were so tiny. It was fascinating how they survived in the wild.

He turns to see Magnus marveling at the huge fish swimming lazily in murky, green water at the bottom of a tank across the room.

Alec walked up to his friend and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, “Hey, you should look at those frogs over there.”

Magnus follows.

“They’re so small. Look, Magnus!” said an excited Alec, “They’re poisonous, too!”

The other lets out a soft laugh.

“Ten bucks, you stick your hand inside this,” Alec jokingly challenges Magnus.

In turn, Magnus lightly slaps Alec’s arm, “Oh my God, fuck off! I am worth way more than ten bucks. How dare you, Alexander! I’m offended you would say such a thing.”

“Joking, joking,” Alec smiles at his reaction, “Did you really think I’d actually want you to do that?”

“Hmph,” Magnus pouted, “You’re lucky I love you, Alexander.”

Red blooms on Alec’s cheeks as his face warms up in reaction to his best friends words.

_Love..._

He grabs Magnus’ hand.

“Let’s go look at the fish in that tank that’s in the center of the aquarium,” he says to find distraction from Magnus looking too much into Alec’s reactions.

He holds Magnus’ hand tightly, wanting to never let go.

* * *

 

The two of them situate themselves in the corner of the restaurant.

Alec avoids looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“Thank you,” Magnus breaks the silence.

“It was nothing,” he responds, hand rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous tick, “Being with you makes me happy. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Alexander...” said Magnus softly, hand reaching over to hold Alec’s.

Alec looks up to meet warm, brown eyes.

“You make me happy,” Magnus confesses.

“Magnus,” says Alec in complete awe, “I don’t know what to say...”

“It’s fine if you don’t feel that same,” Magnus corrects himself and begins to release his friend, “I just wanted to let you know my feelings.”

Alec holds Magnus tighter to stop him from completely letting go, “No, it’s not that! I love you, Magnus...”

Tables turned, Alec looks softly at Magnus as he blushes.

“You’re blushing,” Alec teases, “That’s new.”

“Shut up,” cuts Magnus.

Before Alec could react, he feels soft lips on his.

Magnus sits back down on his seat with a smirk on his face, “Who’s blushing now?”

Mind blank, Alec buries his face in his arms as he laid on the table.

“You’re the worst,” he mumbles.

“Love you too, Alexander” Magnus responds happily, proud of the results.

Alec lifts his head, wide smile on his face.

The two of them smiling at each other, both blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> The places Magnus and Alec went were places in Chicago, where I'm from.
> 
> Adler Planetarium  
> Field Museum of Natural History  
> Shedd Aquarium  
> Chicago Waffles (although it could be any restaurant that serves waffles lol)
> 
> I'm malecvows on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
